


Just The Way You Are

by klutzy_girl



Category: Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, F/M, Getting Together, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Following Trucker and Zo's wedding, Tish asks Priestly to go back to normal because she fell in love with him for exactly who he is.
Relationships: Boaz Priestly/Tish (Ten Inch Hero)
Kudos: 8





	Just The Way You Are

After Trucker and Zo wed and took off in the other direction, Tish leaned up and kissed Priestly, wrinkling her nose at him after pulling away. “You’re going to go back to normal soon, right?”

He glanced at her in surprise. “Fuck yeah I am. Why do you ask?”

“Because I fell in love with the punk and normal you looks weird. I love you for exactly who you are, Boaz Priestly.”

His cheeks reddened. “You’re in love with me?”

“You got a problem with that?” Tish teased, her heart pounding in her chest when he didn’t say it back. 

Priestly shook his head. “Nah. And I’m in love with you too, Platisha Madison.”

“Good.” She relaxed and laughed when he leaned over and kissed her once more. They both ignored their friends rolling their eyes and calling them saps.

“You want to go for a walk on the beach?” he questioned.

“Hell yeah,” Tish responded with a grin. Interlocking their hands, the two took off towards the water and started walking along the shoreline.

Once Priestly changed back to his normal look when they arrived home, a relieved Tish hugged him. He was perfect exactly the way he was.


End file.
